Unrequited
by noz4a2
Summary: Somewhat of an AU fic. Takes place after the Jones incident. Rachel's wedding is a week away and Olivia's date just bailed. Can she survive going to the wedding with Peter, her unrequited love? See how the wedding and trip changes them...for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow Fringe fans! Enjoying the new Season? I know I am! This little story came into being…well, I don't really know how. It just popped in my head one day and voila a fic was born.

So this takes place after the whole Jones incident, so none of the crossing over happened and the switch as well.

I don't own Fringe…if I did I would share, I promise!

I guess we can rate this as M, because anyone familiar with my stories knows how smutty they can get. So to be on the safe side and not ruffle any feathers…

A/N:_ Italics _mean inner thoughts.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The dictionary definition of unrequited love is love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such, even though reciprocation is usually deeply desired. The beloved may or may not be aware of the admirer's deep affections. In other words, Peter and Olivia are these two people who are completely oblivious to each other's affection. They are the walking, talking, whiskey drinking epitome of unrequited love.

Peter fell in love with Olivia, the night she diffused that light bomb, the thought of losing her was unbearable. He knew it and he felt it, he felt it in his gut and most importantly his heart, that feeling of absolute happiness. It was bittersweet, though, as Peter knew in that genius brain of his that Olivia only saw him as her 'partner' and friend, nothing more. Peter had spent many sleepless nights wondering what it would be like if she did feel the same, if she did love him as much as he loves her.

He knew that she had lost John about a year ago and was still struggling with it, especially after seeing an old flame, Lucas Vogel, in Germany a few months ago. The sting of that still fresh in both their minds. Peter would have to just be content with working with her side by side solving the unspeakable crimes that get thrown their way.

Olivia did feel the same way about Peter, only she wouldn't admit it to him. She barely admitted it to herself. She always held things close to the vest and after John's betrayal; she'd sooner spend the rest of her life alone then go through that pain again. She often thought that she wasn't good enough for such a worldly guy like Peter. He has seen and done it all…he could have any woman in the world, why would he want damaged goods like her? She finally made the decision that it is better to have unrequited love for him and remain partners and friends, then have her heart shattered again. As much as she is still and probably will always be affected and deeply wounded by John and his actions, losing Peter would surely kill her…literally.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

"Dunham" Olivia said as she answered her mobile walking out of her office and into the main part of the lab.

"Peter, could you hand me, the spectroscope" Walter asked.

"Sure Walter, where is it?" Peter asked looking around for it.

"If I knew that would I ask you? Think Peter, use that big brain of yours," Walter scolded his son.

"What's gotten into you, Walter, run out of Brown Betty?" Peter quipped back at his father.

"Actually, his favorite doughnut shop stopped making those fritters he adores and he's a little upset by it," Astrid answered, handing him the equipment.

"Come on Charlie, don't do this to me! Can't you take some antibiotics or something…how bad could it be…bedridden? Really? Shit…sorry. No, it's okay, I'll just find someone else to go with me…feel better and keep me posted." Olivia said with an exasperated tone.

"Problem?" Peter asked.

"Uh, yeah, Charlie has pneumonia and can't go to Rachel's wedding with me," Olivia informed him with a defeated tone in her voice.

Peter inwardly jumped for joy, as much as it sucked that Charlie was sick, this was his opportunity to seize. He knew that Olivia was not only going to the wedding, but was in the wedding. Peter knew that even if she would be busy helping Rachel get prepared for the wedding, just being able to spend time with her alone is enough for him. Besides, it is an opportunity to see Rachel and Ella, the other Dunham woman in his life. Ella has always reminded Peter of what his daughter with Olivia would be like and that made him smile.

Olivia bit her lip as she made her way back to her office, Peter following behind her. She sat down and pulled open a desk drawer and fished out her 'little black book" as she jokingly called it. She was determined to find a replacement for Charlie, even if she had to stoop to ask the slimiest man she knew. Ignoring Peter's presence in the office she started flipping through her book, sighing at some of the names on the weathered pages.

"You know, I could go with you," Peter volunteered with a smirk on his face.

Olivia looked up at him, over her glasses "What?" she asked as if she didn't hear him.

"I could go with you to Rachel's wedding. It will be an excuse to get away from the lab. Don't get me wrong Walter is fine, it's just I haven't had a decent night's sleep in god knows when. Besides it will be another excuse to see Rachel and Ella. If Walter subjects me to one more of his wacky experiments," Peter confessed with frustration in his tone.

"Peter, I don't think it's a good idea, I mean what about Walter? You can't just leave him for a week unattended. I appreciate the offer, but I can find someone to go with," Olivia protested.

"It's about time Walter start being more independent, besides I bet I can get Astrid to watch him and Nina owes me a few favors as well. I can get her to maybe have him stay in New York at one of Massive Dynamics apartments. Come on, Livia, it'll be fun!" Peter coaxed hoping it will change her mind.

"Can I think about it?" Olivia asked as she put her book away.

"Sure, just call me when you reach your verdict," Peter said with a hopeful smile on his face.

Peter turned on his heels and sauntered out of Olivia's office, showing off his nice ass in those jeans he always wears. _Flaunting that gorgeous ass, huh Bishop…damn…_Olivia thought as she watched him go. Her brain was trying to process what a Walter-free week would be like with Peter. What it would be like to have him virtually all to herself, to have him there with her during a stressful time? She knew he had the uncanny ability to calm her, to level her back to her perfect equilibrium.

_Would it really be so bad having Peter with me? Rachel and Ella both adore him and he does look good dressed up. You have to live Dunham, take a chance, he's nothing like John_. With that statement she knew it was true. He was nothing like John, he was different in every way from John. Olivia knew in her heart of hearts that Peter was a better man; a criminal, nomad and genius…but a better man nonetheless.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter sat on the couch in the living room and ate the remainder of the ice cream while he watched Casablanca. He had seen that movie at least a thousand times, but it never got old for him. Walter had long since passed out from one of the concoctions he so lovingly prepared for himself. Peter enjoyed the down time for now, knowing that Walter would awake n a few hours singing at the top of his lungs a Violet Sedan Chair song.

As Peter relaxed with the movie and his delicious treat he anxiously awaited the phone call that would unknowingly change his life…for the better. Just as he was about two spoonfuls away from finishing his chocolaty treat his cell phone buzzed on the coffee table. Looking at the caller id, he beamed, it was the call he was waiting for.

"So Dunham, did you make your decision?" he asked with a hint or sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, you can come with me, Bishop," Olivia said surrendering but secretly happy.

Peter did a silent victory cheer to himself and answered her calmly "Don't sound so enthusiastic there Dunham," as he added a dance to his display of victory.

"I'm sorry, Peter, it's just don't expect this to be a pleasant trip. I will be busy helping Rachel with the wedding, looking after Ella and anything else that the maid of honor is supposed to do. I will be recruiting you to help me, so no excuse in the world will get you off the hook," she warned him as she began pack her suitcase.

"Oh don't worry I plan on doing whatever the Dunham girls tell me to do. I am at your willing slave and at your command," Peter said as he realized his slip. He said your instead of their, meaning Rachel and Ella. He was hoping that Olivia didn't hear that little faux pas in his speech.

"You'd better call Astrid and tell her the bad news," Olivia informed with a chuckle in her voice.

"I already did, she said she'd be more than happy to watch Walter for me," Peter stated returning the chuckle.

"Wait a minute, how did…nevermind, Bishop, just start packing we leave on Friday," Olivia warned him with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Friday, got it. Oh and Dunham, be prepared for the time of your life," he instructed as he hung up the phone.

Olivia stood in the middle of her bedroom, phone still to her ear and her mouth agape. He hung up before she got a chance to make a smart comeback, and he knew it. Olivia had no choice but to finish packing, she would talk to Peter later about his statement. She just wanted to be able to make it through this week.

Olivia's mind began to run rampant again. All the thoughts that started to creep in her head regarding the statement Peter made about the time of her life. Olivia was never one to do crazy things, at least not in front of others. She was always the one that did thing in the privacy of her own apartment with the blinds down and the door locked and chained. It's not as if she was incapable of being or having fun, it's just not in her nature. Rachel was always the one doing fun and crazy things with her friends, Olivia wasn't. Olivia was always the one who had to go pick Rachel up and be sworn to secrecy not to tell mom about what happened.

Olivia wanted desperately to take the chance and let it all hang out, but she had been hurt too many times to count. Her scars refused to heal, a constant reminder of her failures. She prided herself with being the responsible, reliable one. The one with the high powered FBI job, the one who was saving the world and keeping it safe for those she loved. No, Olivia didn't have time for fun and happiness; she was too busy being the Marine she was trained to be.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Pulling up to the Bishop house at 7:00am Friday morning, she took a deep breath and sighed. She stayed in the car a few extra minutes before she opened the door and trudged her way to the Bishop door. Reaching out and ringing the doorbell, she just hoped Walter wouldn't answer the door; she was in no mood to answer a million questions or be persuaded to watch SpongeBob.

Peter greeted her with a smile on his unshaven face, the stubble making him look very sexy. _Great I haven't had my coffee yet and here he is looking so damn gorgeous, I'm not gonna make it I swear _Olivia thought to herself as she brushed passed him into the house.

"Where's Walter? I thought he'd be buzzing around the house on a drug induced sugar high," she asked avoiding looking at Peter directly.

"Astrid picked him up about a half an hour ago and took him to a pancake breakfast. Speaking of which, I am starving, do you want to get breakfast?" Peter asked giddy with excitement.

"Can't, our flight leaves in two hours and besides there is breakfast on the plane. Are you ready to go?" Olivia asked sounding like a parent.

"Yes, mother, I am ready to go, I went to the bathroom and everything, so no tinkling on the way to the big airplane" Peter answered her in a smart ass tone.

"If we are going to start out like that this morning Bishop, I am going to need a serious dose of coffee, okay?" she countered with just as much attitude as he gave.

Grabbing his bags, he brushed passed her and turned to her when he got to the car "Lighten up Dunham, we will get you coffee, we both will get coffee. On one condition though," Peter said as he watched Olivia approach him and unlock the trunk.

"What's that?" she asked cautiously.

"I get to drive," he said as he took the keys from her hand, made his way to the driver's seat, got in slammed the door and fastened his seat belt. Olivia stood at the back of the car in shock from what just happened. Shaking her head she put his bags in the trunk, making sure nothing was too heavy to crush her stuff.

"Let's go Dunham, get a move on, we don't have all day, sweetheart," Peter shouted out the window as he honked the horn at her.

Olivia glared at him with flaming daggers in her eyes. Composing herself she made her way to the passenger door and got in. Peter turned to her and smirked as he started the car, screeching the tires as he peeled out of the driveway and toward the adventure of their shared lives.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well my friends, thus ends chapter one of my fic. Reviewing is gold and gold is precious and precious is…well you get the picture. If you could please leave a review I will love you forever! Don't forget to watch Fringe on Friday…someone makes a comeback.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow Fringe fans. Let me start by saying thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! I was truly amazed that this fic was so well received. You rendered me speechless (and that is no small task). Words cannot express the love I feel from Polivia fandom!

I am going to take a little bit of license here…I am making Ella 7yrs old in this, it just works better.

I am also going to be referencing real places in Hawaii, please let me know if I am incorrect or have the locations wrong.

I'd like to thank FringeDivision2008 for helping me a little with this fic, thank you my friend!

All mistakes and grammatical errors are my own.

Also, to all my twitter friends, if you leave a review, please be sure to leave your twitter name as well (that way I don't ask you a million times if you've read it).

I do not own Fringe or any of the gorgeous places in Hawaii…dammit!

Remember this is rated M…and you will see why later on (hot, steamy, tropical smut)

A/N: _Italics _mean inner thoughts.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The flight started out like any normal airplane ride, belts fastened, trays upright and stewardesses reenacting the emergency procedures that have been heard a million times in a million languages. Olivia zoned out and just took a deep breath and sighed, sent up a silent prayer and enjoyed the ride. Once airborne, she felt better, maybe it was because Peter was by her side, maybe it was the whiskey she consumed, or maybe it was the fact that she brought work with her.

"What are you doing Dunham?" Peter asked with confusion in his voice.

"It's called work, Peter, maybe you should try it sometime," Olivia answered caustically.

"We are on our way to Hawaii for the wedding of your baby sister and you are looking at case files?" Peter said annoyance meshing his tone.

"Broyles wanted me to look over some paperwork, make sure nothing was missing" she answered him not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Peter reached over and closed the lid of her computer and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Olivia protested grabbing at her computer.

"I am rescuing you from ruining this trip. Olivia, for once in your life, put the work away and just relax. I know that is a foreign concept to you, but try, please? For me?" Peter persuaded.

"Fine, I'll relax," she pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

Chuckling at the sight of Olivia pouting, Peter smiled and said "At least it's a start. Now, I am going to use this computer to look for fun things to do in Hawaii while we are there. In all my years traveling it's the one place I never visited and now is my chance,"

_Damn you Bishop, how come you are so right and so wrong for me at the same time?_ Olivia thought as she watched Peter search the internet for fun activities in Hawaii. Olivia flagged down a stewardess and asked for two more whiskeys, if she wasn't going to work, then she could at least do something she enjoyed.

"Hey, there is museum on the island with my name, the Bishop Museum. How cool is that? I bet Ella would love to go there," Peter informed with a giddiness of a little boy.

Olivia smiled at him as he continued to look at the plethora of information that the web provided to him. He looked at everything from surf lessons, to their hotel, to the traditions of Hawaiian culture. Peter looked so happy doing his research, like a curious kid finding his first treasure map.

They had ten hours of flying time to kill, ten hours to talk and maybe get to know one another on a more intimate level. Ten hours to change their lives, but being the stubborn individuals that they are Peter and Olivia did what they normally do when around each other…avoid, avoid, avoid.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia found herself in a dilemma, she wanted to sleep, it was something she desperately needed at this point. Rachel had called her frantic about some last minute wedding details completely forgetting the six hour time difference. Just as Olivia was trying to get some sleep, Rachel was wide awake and in a panic. She also wanted to work, she did like doing it, as weird as it sounded, and it comforted and calmed her. She could focus on something other than herself, other than her feelings for that gorgeous man next to her, other than the heartbreak and betrayal that John caused her.

Peter watched as Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open. He closed the laptop and turned to her with a smirk on his stubbled face. Her head drooping and then jerking back up quickly composing herself. Peter shook his head and said "Olivia, did you get any sleep last night?"

"What?" Olivia said not hearing him.

"Sleep, you know, that thing that you rarely do but sometimes partake in," Peter asked trying to get a reading from her.

"Uh, not really. Rachel called me last night freaking out about the wedding. Only problem is that she forgot about the six hour time difference. So as I was starting to fall asleep she called and kept me on the phone for three hours. By the time I got off the phone it was time to get up anyway, so no, I didn't get much if any sleep last night," she regaled.

"Livia, we will be on this plane for at least ten hours. Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. I will wake you when we are about to land," Peter promised with a loving smile on his face.

"I'm fine," Olivia answered.

"That's just like you, using the stock answer 'I'm fine'. No you are not Olivia, I caught you falling asleep. Stop being so damn stubborn and just close your eyes relax and sleep," Peter said trying to coax her to obey.

_How can I resist him when he is so concerned…maybe I should, he's right, he's ALWAYS right, _Olivia thought to herself with a small smile on her lips.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I can try and sleep for a couple of hours," she said ultimately relenting.

"Good, I am glad you are finally listening to me. You know I'm not totally useless," he jokingly stated.

"You're not useless, Bishop, just a major pain in the ass," Olivia said as she snuggled down in her seat.

"Touché, Dunham, touché" Peter chuckled knowing she was right.

The moment Olivia closed her eyes she was asleep. Her breathing evened and her head lolled to the side and landed on Peter's shoulder. Her hair made a curtain over her face as Peter gently brushed it aside and tucked her fallen hair behind her ear. He was so delicate with her; he didn't want to wake her from the much needed sleep her body craved. With her head so close to his face, Peter couldn't resist but inhale her amazing scent, the smell that is uniquely her. His senses reveled in the sensations of her smell permeating his brain. He wanted to remember this forever. Peter made a decision, one that he realized if she were awake, he would be facing her gun. He pressed his lips to her head and kissed her so lightly it was barely felt.

Peter watched her sleep and he was content. He resumed his internet search of Hawaii and all its beauty. He glanced at her periodically while she slumbered to make sure she was okay and no nightmares were invading her dreams. Peter knew that was another reason why she hated to sleep for a long period of time. It was one of the things that concerned him deeply. He hated seeing her in pain, frightened or worse. He made it his mission in life to keep her safe, happy and loved…secretly of course.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

A hand caressed her cheek, gentle and warm. Olivia stirred and leaned into the touch and heard a voice follow the hand "Livia, wake up, we're here," Peter said in a hushed tone.

Olivia slowly opened her blurry eyes muddled from sleep. She gazed at Peter with a goofy smile on her face. _My god she looks so sexy half asleep. Keep it together Bishop_ Peter said to himself and removed his hand from her heated face. Olivia stood up and stretched her sublime body, newly energized from the restful sleep she got.

Peter got up and started to get prepared to disembark from the plane. He gathered his belongings from his seat, grabbed his bag and waited for Olivia to do the same. He watched her move with ease, he always loved watching her move, and he could watch her all day long.

"So, Dunham, are you ready to get leid?" Peter asked her curiously.

"WHAT?" Olivia answered him horrified.

"Leid, you know, the flowered necklace they give you when you exit the plane" Peter said as he made a necklace gesture around his neck.

"Oh, right, a lei. Yeah, I guess so," she said relief lacing her tone.

Peter chuckled as he realized what she thought he meant. Peter and Olivia made their way out of the plane and indeed did get a lei, the traditional greeting of the ancient Hawaiians. On their way to baggage claim, Olivia noticed a man dressed in a suit holding a sign that read **O. DUNHAM **on it. She made her way to him and introduced herself as the Dunham from the sign. He then tipped his cap, said he was courtesy of the hotel and helped both Olivia and Peter with their bags.

"You look rested, did you have a good sleep?" Peter inquired.

"Yes, I did. No dreams, surprisingly," Olivia answered with a nice smile on her face.

"Good, I am glad that you got some rest because once we get to the hotel you know it will be non-stop between Rachel and Ella wanting your full attention," Peter warned her.

"I know. I have already mentally prepared for it. I just hope they let me get settled and situated for a few hours before all hell breaks loose," Olivia said with a bit of hope in her voice.

Peter chuckled at her statement, he knew what she meant and he knew that if anyone can handle that, it would be Olivia. She was one of the few people who could handle it if hell actually did break loose. She would cock her gun, put her hair in a pony tail and kick some ass, like she always did. Peter would be elated to watch her put hell back in its place and then some. He would be so proud and happy…and turned on all at the same time. He was a red-blooded male after all and seeing the woman you love kick some ass makes him pompous and horny.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The limo pulled up to the hotel and both occupants were in awe. The sight of where they were going to stay for the week was breathtaking, the beach that wound around the base of the hotel was gorgeous. The sun, sand and surf were intoxicating, Olivia could feel herself soothed and invigorated at the same time. _Maybe this will be a great trip after all_ she thought to herself a smile on her face.

As the driver unloaded their bags from the limo, Peter and Olivia made their way to the front desk, taking in the opulence of their surroundings. A pretty girl in her early twenties greeted them both with a lovely smile, the name on her nametag read Gabrielle.

"Aloha and welcome to the Hotel Royal Hawaiian, checking in today?" she asked very politely.

"Yes, the reservation is under Olivia Dunham. I should have two rooms booked" Olivia answered her in her FBI tone.

"Let me look that up for you," Gabrielle replied as she typed the name into the computer.

Peter drummed his hands on the front desk, his anxiety was getting the best of him. He wanted to get to the room, shower, change, eat and then explore the hotel a little. Olivia glared at him as if to silently tell him to stop his drumming and be still. She felt like he was acting the way Ella did when she couldn't sit still.

"Oh, um, you did say the rooms were under Dunham, is that correct?" Gabrielle questioned in her charming tone.

"Yes, that's right…is there a problem?" Olivia asked panic in her voice.

"Well, it looks like there was only one room reserved, not two," Gabrielle informed her apologetically.

"What do you mean there is only one room? How can that be, I know I booked two rooms! Are you sure? Can you check again?" Olivia frantically said to the sweet girl at the front desk.

"Let me double check again, I am sure there was a computer error," Gabrielle stated, clicking the keyboard again.

Olivia's heart started to thump in her chest. Her thoughts went wild, fiddled with her hands and picked up the drumming that she scolded Peter for. Peter watched as Olivia's composure started to slowly erode, he knew hell wasn't far behind.

"I am sorry, but with the convention in town, the hotel is completely booked. There is only one room left which we have assigned to you. It has two beds in it, an semi-enclosed deck with a beach view and wonderful amenities," Gabrielle told them hoping that may smooth over the obvious mistake.

"So, we have to share a single room?" Olivia asked alarmed.

"Yes. But if another room opens up I will let you know immediately. Again I am so very sorry for the mix up," Gabrielle said penitently.

"It's fine, we are both adults, we can handle rooming together, right Dunham?" Peter said as he tried to convince not only himself but Olivia.

Olivia glared at Peter and clenched her jaw. She had no choice and she knew it, this was her ONLY option and she wasn't about to let this situation get the best of her. She would show Peter, she would prove him wrong. She smiled at Gabrielle and said "Thank you for your efforts, Gabrielle. We will take our room keys," a fake smile on her face.

Gabrielle handed over both key cards and watched as they both turned and headed towards the elevators. The ride to their floor was quick and soon they found themselves at the hotel door of room 225. Slipping the key card in and opening the door with a click, Olivia entered first and gasped audibly. The room was huge, plenty of room for two people, much to their collective relief.

Gabrielle was right the room did have amenities, a mini fridge, a coffee maker, an iron, hair dryer , just to name a few and an amazing deck. Olivia slung her bag on the bed closest to the bathroom not caring if Peter wanted it or not. She sprinted to the window, threw open the sheer curtains, flung the sliding door open and stepped out onto their big deck. Olivia took a deep breath and inhaled the beauty that is Hawaii, she let the sunshine kiss her skin and warm it up. She turned her head to find a hammock hanging in the corner as well, presumably for those long, leisurely naps that accompany contented days ahead.

The tropical weather was something they both needed to get used to. Unlike Boston and Baghdad, this kind of heat was different. It made you feel different, breathe different, think different and love different. Olivia liked this kind of heat, she liked the beach below, loved the sound of the ocean and the crashing waves on Waimea Bay. She hoped that the myth that being near an ocean helps you get restful sleep, was no fable at all.

Peter stood back and watched as Olivia transformed in front of his eyes. He smiled to himself, happily watching the woman he loved unwind and show the slightest hint that she might actually have some fun. Peter decided to be bold and join her on the deck, stepping behind her and inhaling as well. _ I am in paradise with the love of my life? What more could I possibly ask for…_ Peter thought as he watched Olivia lean over the deck surveying the beach below.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Going back into the room and allowing Olivia time to soak up the glorious day, Peter decided to start unpacking and staking claim to the dresser drawers in the room. Olivia gradually made her way back into the room and started to unpack as well. She had a smile on her face which was put there by the sun.

"Beautiful room, don't you think?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, it is. Quite beautiful and big. Did you see that hammock out on the deck? I can't believe how close we are to the beach, I bet Ella loves that," Olivia said happily.

"Do I detect a trace of excitement in your tone Dunham?" Peter satirically said as he continued to unpack.

"Alright, you win, yes I am excited. I know how much Ella loves the beach and she will want to spend every waking moment there, if Rachel would let her," Olivia answered.

Peter smirked at her as he focused on her unpacking her clothes. Peter noticed that Olivia must have gone shopping, because her clothing was appropriate for the climate and brightly colored. He noticed the change and it made him smile wider. He was so glad that Charlie got sick and he was able to take his place. There is no place on earth he'd rather be than right at that moment in time.

Once Olivia finished unpacking she plopped down on the bed with a bounce that made her gleeful. She actually felt at home, maybe it was something in the Hawaiian air. Maybe it was the white Plumeria flower blossoms that encircled her neck or the fact that she was alone, in Shangri-La with the man she loved. Whatever the feeling was, she hoped it would be with her permanently.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the light she found a mammoth sized shower, a phone and TV. Looking at herself in the long mirror, she smiled at herself as thoughts of the week ahead and the potential fun she will have filtered through her mind. Grabbing a stark white towel, Olivia yelled to Peter as she exited the bathroom "Do you mind if I take a shower? I always like to freshen up after a long plane ride," she informed grabbing a tank top and some shorts.

"Yeah, go ahead, I am just gonna call Walter and Astrid and let them know we got here safely," Peter countered dialing his cell phone.

"Great, well, tell them both I said hello…no, make that Aloha!" Olivia giggled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Peter heard the shower turn on and sighed at the thought of Olivia's wet, naked body just a few feet away. His mind wandered to what she must look like under the spray of the graceful water cascading down her perfect body. Peter shook his head decidedly as the thoughts faded away and were replaced by him scolding himself for his wicked, albeit truthful thoughts.

"Hello, Bishop residence," Astrid answered with her usual airy tone.

"Hi Astrid, it's Peter, we made it," Peter informed as he stretched out on his bed.

"How was the flight?" she asked curiously.

"Long, but enjoyable," sighed Peter.

"How are the rooms? Are you guys in adjoining rooms" Astrid queried.

"Actually, it's only one room. There was a mix up and it turned out that there was apparently only one room left and so Olivia and I are sharing the same room," Peter answered her quickly.

"Really? Are you okay with that?" Astrid questioned.

"Astrid, we are both adults, we can handle it. Besides I am sure Olivia will be very busy with Rachel and the wedding to even be in the room a lot," Peter assured her.

"Well, as long as you guys are okay with it. Can I talk to Olivia for a second," Astrid asked.

"She's in the shower," Peter told her.

Astrid smiled widely, she knew that Peter was probably trying to keep his composure with the thought of Olivia in the next room completely naked. "Oh, well, can you tell her to check in with Broyles when she gets done," she said the smile evident in her tone.

"Will do. Can I speak to Walter?" Peter asked nicely.

"I'm afraid he passed out about an hour ago. He made some weird drug concoction that he decided to test out on himself after he ate the 5 course meal I made for him," Astrid expressed to him.

"But it's so early," Peter affirmed.

"Peter, it's after 11:00 here. Don't forget Boston is 6 hours ahead," she notified him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry. Well tell him we made it and that Olivia and I say Aloha," he winced as he remembered Rachel doing the same thing to Olivia.

"I will, good night Peter. Try and have some fun and relax. Tell Olivia to do the same," Astrid said as she bid him farewell.

"I will. And Astrid, thanks again for Walter," Peter said humbly.

"Anytime, Peter, anytime. Bye," she finalized.

Peter hung up his cell phone, sighed and closed his eyes. Thoughts of the week ahead and all the fun adventures he would have with Ella and hopefully Olivia floated through his mind. The thoughts unburdened and comforted him, made his body relaxed and contented. His thoughts morphed into his dreams and the hopes that this trip would be life changing. With those dreams and thoughts firmly planted in his brain, he took a deep breath and fell into a blissful sleep.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well, friends thus ended chapter 2. I hope it was as enjoyable as the first chapter. Please remember to leave a review. Hope this chapter will sustain you until this upcoming Friday when Fringe FINALLY returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow Fringe fans. Thanks again for all the great reviews; I am very happy that this story is being well received.

Sorry it has taken me a while to update this. The holidays kicked my ass and I also haven't really been inspired to write until now. I also want to make sure that this chapter was perfect before I posted it.

All mistakes and grammatical errors are mine…this is unbetaed.

I also don't own the movie that I am going to reference. If you are my age and slightly younger you know EXACTLY what scene I am talking about. If you do not know…you may be able to find it on you tube.

Remember this is M rated…it will get a little smutty in this chapter. (evil grin)

I do not own Fringe…I do own all the other characters that are strictly my creation.

A/N: _Italics are inner thoughts_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

A knock at their hotel door made Olivia smile, she knew without a doubt who was waiting for her behind it. She flung the door opened and welcomed the tiny arms that threw themselves around her neck. A squeal and giggle accompanied those arms, Ella's laugh ringing through the big hotel room. Rachel giggled along with her sister and daughter, she knew that today would be a great day and that Ella would have the time of her life.

"Aunt Liv! I am so happy to see you! Where's Peter?" Ella questioned as she skipped into the room followed by Rachel.

"Did I hear a munchkin say my name?" Peter asked as he exited the bathroom.

"PETER!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see you!" Peter answered her and picked her up in a hug.

Olivia watched the interaction between her niece and Peter. Her heart swelled, she loved seeing two of her favorite people be so happy together. Olivia knew that one day Peter would make an incredible father, no question about that.

"Morning, Liv, Peter, I was hoping to ask you a favor?" Rachel said with a bit of hesitance in her tone.

"Sure, what is it?" Olivia queried.

"Well, Mark and I have some details about the wedding to work out for a few hours and I am afraid it will be really boring for Ella. So I was wondering if you could take her to the beach for a few hours. Get some sun, maybe a surf lesson? It would really help me out," Rachel pleaded with her sister.

"Of course! We would be honored to take Miss Ella for a few hours," Peter answered for Olivia knowing her answer already

"Thanks so much! I will see you back here at 2:00pm? Oh and by the way Liv, I booked a Dunham day at the spa for us at 2:30 today, I hope that was okay?" Rachel informed her with a smile on her face.

"Spa day, huh, like massage, facials, the works?" Olivia curiously asked.

"Yeah, whatever we want. It's actually Mark's idea and he's paying. He wants us to spend as much time together before the wedding as possible. So 2:00, okay?" Rachel reminded Olivia.

"We'll be here! Right Ella? We'll make sure to get back in time?" Olivia questioned her niece.

Ella nodded vigorously and jumped up and down, anxious to get to the beach. Rachel smiled, bid them adieu and left, leaving the trio to get themselves ready for the beach.

"Come on Aunt Liv, let's go!" Ella squealed as she began pulling on her hand.

"Ella, give Peter and I a few minutes to get our swimsuits and such and we will be ready to go, okay?" Olivia asked of an antsy Ella.

"Okay, but hurry up!" Ella answered as she bounced around the room.

Peter smirked at the enthusiasm of the little rascal in front of him. He knew that energy was a Dunham family trait. Olivia possessed it, she just has to be in the right mood to show it, and that was a rare occurrence. Hopefully with Ella in tow some of that enthusiasm and uninhibited nature will come out. He so longed to see Olivia let her hair down, literally and metaphorically.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The three of them made their way down to the beach, just steps away from their hotel. The wonderful thing about staying at that particular hotel was that it had its own private beach. Another perk and one that they intended to take full advantage of. Olivia wore a colorful Sarong that hugged every curve that she had and made Peter's heart skip a beat when he saw her in it. Peter knew he would have a hard time keeping his mind off the thoughts that were flickering through his genius brain. He knew that he had to be gentlemen, not only because of Ella, but because Olivia deserved it.

Ella let go of Olivia's hand and found the perfect spot for them to lay their towels down. Approaching the little spastic monkey, Olivia noticed the unbelievable beauty that surrounded them. Seeing the beach from the hotel room and actually being in the white sand was a totally surreal experience. Waves were crashing, people were laughing and playing volleyball, surfing, eating and just relaxing, sights that Olivia wasn't familiar with, but gladly accepted as she plopped to her knees and emptied out her bag and its contents.

Peter inhaled the glorious air that surrounded them and let his lungs revel in the invigorating feeling he was experiencing right at that very moment. Ella couldn't wait any longer; she ran towards the ocean and jumped in. Peter, alarmed that she would get pulled under, discarded his shirt wildly and ran after her to make sure she was okay. Olivia giggled as she watched the two of them frolic in the sea without a care in the world. _He is so amazing with her! _Olivia thought as she unwrapped the Sarong to reveal a bright red bikini.

Olivia grabbed the suntan lotion out of her bag and started applying it generously to her pale, freckled skin. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to Boston sunburned to a crisp. Peter and Ella were making their way back to the towels when Peter stopped dead in his tracks. His heart not only stopped, it dropped and rolled, too. His vision was assaulted by this goddess in red, his eyes almost burned out of their sockets at how extraordinarily hot Olivia looked in a bikini. Peter had seen Olivia in less than before, it wasn't an unusual thing, she would always enter the tank in her underwear, but Peter wasn't in love with her then like he is now.

Olivia caught a glimpse of a soaking wet Peter in front of her and inwardly shivered. Her reaction was a clear indication that his appearance affected her in ways that she never fully understood, but secretly liked. _My god he looks delicious soaking wet_ Olivia thought as she bit her lip. She continued to apply the suntan lotion to her body, her hands moving slowly down her legs and up again. Peter had to compose himself and get thoughts of carnal pleasure out of his head if he was to remain on this beach with his 'partner' and her 7 year old niece. 

"Ella, come here and let me put some lotion on you. Your mother would kill me if you end up sunburned," Olivia yelled to her niece.

Ella stopped building a sandcastle and skipped over to Olivia. Ella winced as Olivia applied the cold lotion to her already heated skin. Rubbing in the lotion and tickling her at the same time, Olivia kissed her niece and made her giggle. "Okay, you are all set. Ready to go back in the ocean?" Olivia asked her snickering niece.

"Yes yes yes!" Ella yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, let's go!" Olivia said as she jumped up and grabbed Ella's hand.

"You two have fun, I'll be here holding down the fort," Peter assured them as he watched them go.

Peter couldn't help but watch in awe as he saw the layers of Olivia slowly fade away; she was becoming carefree and unburdened. He liked seeing her like that, he hoped that being here in paradise will help her and that some of that will carry over when they are back in Boston.

As Peter applied the same lotion that Olivia had just discarded, he kept a close eye on his two favorite girls. Watching Olivia and Ella's merriment made him smile wide, the fun evident on their faces. Peter also couldn't help his appreciation of the way Olivia looked soaking wet and sun kissed. Her hair clinging to her back and shoulders, the way the water trickled down her taut body. He could not believe that what he pictured Olivia would look like in a bikini far exceeded his expectations. She made the sun jealous; she illuminated the beach and shone brighter than a supernova.

Then it happened, not quite the way he would have liked it to happen, but pretty damn close. Olivia emerged from the ocean and walked slowly towards Peter and Ella who had run ahead of her. His brain resorted back to its teenage way of thinking when images of Phoebe Cates and that infamous scene in Fast Times at Ridgemont High careened through his psyche. Only instead of Phoebe Cates it was Olivia sauntering towards him with lust in her eyes, grabbing him and kissing him. His whole body became flush, his body fighting not to react to the sublime images flashing through his mind. He would have to wait until he was alone to unleash his desires. After all Ella was with them and that would be just so wrong.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

"You okay?" Olivia asked as she bent down and grabbed an extra towel.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, got distracted for a second," Peter confessed hoping she would drop the subject.

"That water is amazing. It feels so good," Olivia replied drying herself off.

_Keep it together Bishop, don't lose the fight _Peter scolded himself at her statement and the images it conjured up.

"Yeah, it's really great," Peter retorted with a slight crack in his voice.

"I am glad Rachel asked us to take Ella out here," she said as she lay down on the towel next to Peter. "I could get used to this," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

_Dear god woman you are gonna be the death of me _ Peter thought as he watched her flat stomach inhale and exhale as droplets of water shimmed down her body and pooled in her belly button.

Peter decided that helping Ella build a monstrous sand castle would get his mind off of the things he'd like to do to Olivia right there on the beach.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Hours past and two big sand castles later, the trio packed up their stuff and headed back to their hotel. Peter and Olivia had both helped Ella build her sand castle; it felt very domestic to both, like something they would do with their own children if they would only admit their feeling to one another.

"Looks like someone is ready for a nap," Peter said as he saw Olivia pick up Ella and carry her the rest of the way.

"She ran herself ragged today. I don't think I have ever seen Ella have so much fun before," Olivia smiled at her sleepy niece.

"It looks like you did, too, Dunham," Peter informed her.

"Yeah," she smiled widely "I suppose I did. It was the company that helped, too," she blurted out her inner thoughts.

"Why Dunham, is that a compliment?" Peter questioned.

"I guess it was," she claimed in happy defeat.

They got back to their room and just as they opened the door Rachel had rounded the corner and headed toward them. "Hi you guys, perfect timing," Rachel whispered loudly as she saw Ella had fallen asleep.

"She just fell asleep…sorry," Olivia apologized to her baby sister.

"No, it's perfect, Mark is going to watch her while he does some paperwork and we have our spa day. She'll have a nap and then be all fresh for the festivities tonight," Rachel informed Olivia as she caressed Ella's back.

"Festivities?" Olivia inquisitively asked.

"I'll tell you all about it during our spa treatments, come on," Rachel whispered as she led Olivia away from her room.

"How long are you ladies going to be gone?" Peter anxiously asked.

"About three hours, why?" Rachel curiously asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know in case Olivia wanted me to order room service for when she comes back. We hardly ate at the beach," Peter made up the excuse hoping they would both buy it.

"Oh, good idea, that sounds like a plan. That genius brain never ceases to amaze me, Bishop," Olivia said sarcastically.

"You are a laugh and a half, Dunham. Have fun you two and I will see you later?" Peter countered from inside the doorway.

"Don't get bored, Bishop, I know how you need to keep that brain of yours occupied," Olivia yelled down the hall as she and Rachel left.

Peter shut the door and leaned against it _you have no idea Dunham_ he thought as he made his way to the bathroom. Peter turned the shower on, let the steam encircle him as he banished his beach shorts on the tiled floor. As Peter stepped into the cavernous shower, his mind replayed the lusty images that had taken a hold of his mind and refused to let go. The water pummeled his body and he welcomed it, he welcomed the punishment that he was receiving for the wicked ways he wanted to pleasure Olivia. The ways he wanted to make her scream his name, the ways he wanted to bury himself deep inside of her.

With his forehead pressed against the tiled wall Peter's left hand slid down his fervid body to his arousal that was beginning to throb with immense pleasure. Peter gripped himself with such force that he stumbled forward a little. His right hand stopped his body from slamming into the wall by extending it and catching the slick tiles in front of him. He let out a moan that resembled Olivia's name as he stroked himself slowly and exhaustively. Peter let the images take over, he let the thoughts of Olivia's stunning body writhing underneath him take him on his journey. He imagined smothering himself in her folds, relinquishing all he was and getting lost in her body. His hand quickened as he imagined Olivia on her knees in front of him, her devoted mouth teasing and taunting him in the most indulgent act she could.

Peter's breathing became shallow and ragged. His hand stroked fast and then slow, long and then hard, whatever Peter needed to do to help him get release he did. His brain clouded with more images of Olivia, of her naked body grinding on top of his. Her body growing flush with desire, her face as he watched her cum around him. His moans grew louder and louder, his whispers of Olivia became full out declarations, his heart pouring out into the steamy air around him. It felt like electricity was coursing through Peter's body, his hand the conduit.

Peter suddenly and fiercely changed hands as well as turned around, his back crashing against the wall. His head lolled forward, his teeth gritted and his body lifted off the ground by his tiptoes. Peter wanted to see what the wanton thoughts of Olivia were doing to him, so he opened his blurred eyes and looked. His face was drowning in water and his eyes curtained by the flow of water past them. Peter's hips moved a little, moved to the rhythm his hand was setting, the rhythm that had Peter chanting Olivia's name over and over. His heartbeat soon synced with his current rhythm making Peter gasp and moan at a faster pace.

The faster Peter went the more his hips bucked, soon his left hand was tangled in his wet hair and his teeth nibbled his bulging bicep. He needed to keep going, needed to feel that sweet release, needed to imagine that he was going to deplete himself inside the woman he loves. Peter's hand moved in a corkscrew motion, his zenith approaching quickly, the velocity was blinding and the sheer ecstasy heart stopping.

Sweet release finally came and Peter let out happy sigh of release. His body now cold from the water and the final act that had rendered it spent. Turning off the shower, Peter grabbed a fluffy towel and started to dry himself off. A smirk placed itself on his flushed cheeks as he commended himself on a job well done.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Peter's body had become so relaxed from the final act that it craved sleep. Peter looked at the clock it read 3:30pm _Olivia should be back in a few more hours _he told himself. Peter decided to oblige his body, he lay down on the pillow, stretched his legs out on his bed and let the dreams of a future with Olivia lull him into a blissful slumber.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well friends I hope that was worth the wait. Please be so kind to leave me a review. Also please remember to leave your twitter name in the review if you have one, so I don't bug you about reading it. Fringe is almost here…only 5 days left!


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings my fellow Fringe lovers! Let me start by saying thank you so much for the great reviews! I am truly humbled by the love.

It has been a long hiatus, so glad that we have our beloved Polivia back. Hopefully we will get to see fluffier Poliva in the next few episodes.

I do not own anything Fringe related or any other sources…all other characters are of my own creation. I do not own the excerpt from the book, either.

Sorry this has taken me so long to update, real life as it were is always a factor.

This is rated M…as are all of my fics, it is written into the imaginary contract I have with myself.

A/N: _Italics mean flashback memory, _**BOLD means excerpt from book.**

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

It had been two days since Olivia and Rachel's spa day and Olivia's mind was dizzy. The masseuse Stella had told her that she is the most stressed individual she had ever seen. When asked about the source of said stress Olivia did what she does best…avoid. Upon further prodding, Olivia finally complied and confessed that she was indeed stressed about many things.

Olivia was relieved to finally tell someone what was bothering her and not have them judge her. Instead the masseuse gave her an assignment, a stress relieving assignment that would surely help her in every way shape and form.

Thinking back to the session she had with Stella, she replayed the conversation in her head.

"_Olivia, when was the last time you had sex?" Stella asked as her brow pleated._

"_It has been a while," Olivia sighed._

"_How long is a while? One month, two maybe?" Stella queried._

"_A year," Olivia confessed._

"_A year!" Stella exclaimed, "that is unacceptable, Olivia, utterly unacceptable."_

"_It's the truth, I have not had anyone interested in me," Olivia fibbed._

"_I find that hard to believe, you are an extremely beautiful, sexy woman. Men should be throwing themselves at you," Stella stated to Olivia._

"_Well, they don't." Olivia said matter-of-factly._

"_Olivia, I suspect that you are not telling me the whole truth, I understand, I do. I am still a stranger and it may be hard to open up. I would like to help you, if you will let me at least give you some homework to help relieve some of that stress," Stella told Olivia with concern lacing her tone._

"_Homework? Like what?" Olivia asked nervous._

"_Have you ever read any Lux Zakari or any kind of erotica?" Stella asked seriously._

"_No, but I have heard of her," Olivia said as she blushed._

"_Here, read some of her stories and relax. Olivia, you need to take care of yourself…in every way. Who cares if a man is involved or not, you should be the most important person in your life." Stella educated._

_Taking the book from her, she reddened and said a quiet thanks. Olivia had never, ever been told that what Stella was asking her to do was okay. It was always forbidden and done in the privacy of the home, behind closed doors and dark rooms. _

"_I am sure there is a guy or two that you can fantasize about while reading these amazing stories," Stella said as she smirked at Olivia._

_Olivia's eyes went wide, she most certainly had someone in mind, someone who had in her dreams fulfilled her wildest fantasies. Would Olivia be so bold to take this assignment or challenge if you will that Stella had tasked her with? With a raise of her eyebrow and a bite of her lip, Olivia took the book and smiled. "I'm sure I can think of someone. Thank you Stella," Olivia smiled at her._

"_Good, keep me posted on how it went, okay?" Stella asked with a wink._

"_I will, I promise…and thanks," Olivia answered back with a wink as well._

The book Stella gave her was called Secretly More and it fit Olivia's situation to a T. Reading the jacket of the book, Olivia's mouth fell open in awe. Did Stella secretly know about her love and attraction to Peter or was she just very intuitive? It was as if a page from her journal was pasted on the jacket for the world to see.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter bound into their shared room with a huge smirk on his face. He had been made an offer to join the men of the wedding party in a friendly (if that's what they wanted to call it) game of poker. Little did they know that all of them were in for a very rude awakening, Peter was a reformed con man, but those skills never die, no matter how long he works for the FBI. Those skills are honed to a fine point and now he will have the chance to display them again.

"Olivia?" Peter called as he looked around for her.

"I'm out here on the balcony," she answered in a semi-happy tone.

Peter headed out to the balcony to see Olivia wrapped in a beautiful Sarong staring out at the beach. He stopped and admired for a minute, the sunlight that illuminated her took his breath away. He wanted to tell her how he felt at that moment in time, but knew that it was neither the time nor the place. He only hoped that the time would come, soon, his heart's desire needing satisfaction.

"Mark invited me to play a friendly game of poker with the guys, so I will be gone for a few hours okay?" Peter informed her.

"Sure, have fun, but no con man tricks, okay?" Olivia warned.

Peter saw something in her eyes, she was distant and it worried him. Olivia had always been easy to read, but standing in front of her now confused him. His sense of her was off somehow, her vibe was tentative and nervous, but she physically remained neutral. It concerned him; he hated seeing her like this, hated seeing her confused and lost, he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Livia, are you okay? You seem a little off somehow?" Peter asked concern meshing his tone.

Olivia smiled and shook her golden locks kissed by the sunlight "I am fine, Peter, just a little tired. I am probably just going to read and take a nap on the hammock. No need to worry, but thank you," she said with humbled tone.

"Okay, as long as you are sure," Peter asked again questioningly.

"Have fun and remember no con man tricks, Mark will be family soon and I'd hate to have to start it out like that…okay?" she cautioned him with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Me, use con man tricks? No never, Peter Bishop is as squeaky clean as they come," Peter smirked as he lied.

"Yeah, that secret file I have on you tells me otherwise, Bishop," she countered with her own smirk.

"Touché, Dunham, touché. I'll see you in awhile," Peter said as he turned and left, his voice carrying toward the door.

Olivia waited until she heard the door slam shut to move to the hammock. She was nervous, it had been a long while since she had 'taken care' of herself in that manner, but Stella was right. Olivia moved slowly to the hammock and sat on it tentatively. She closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze caress her skin, helping her mood.

Taking a deep sigh, Olivia grabbed the book from the side table next to the hammock, leaned back and opened it. Before she let her mind and body become one, she inhaled and exhaled all the stress that was currently surging through her. The nerves that had bubbled to the surface were slowly beginning to dissipate, the book no doubt erasing them completely soon enough.

The next thing Olivia did was the first step towards her mission; she undid her Sarong and let it hang loosely around her, her naked body now exposed to the heated air around her. Olivia slowly started reading the book, making sure she savored every word and emotion that was etched on the page.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Two hours passed as Olivia read further and further into the novel, her brain started playing tricks, her brain had substituted Kimber for Olivia and Jay for Peter. Everything the original characters did to and with each other, the new ones did in their place. Olivia finally succumbed and allowed her brain dominance, after all it's not as if she wasn't thinking of Peter…he was the reason she was in this mess to begin with.

Olivia's breath evened as her fingers slowly drew circles on her flat, taut stomach. Her fingers danced around and found her inner thigh, all while reading about Kimber and her heartbreak and Jay and his love for Kimber. The characters mirrored her and Peter so much that it was weird to read, but she understood their plight better than anyone.

One passage in particular sent her over the edge, her body reacted to it in a way she had almost forgotten. Her eyes scanned the words and drank in every single letter and syllable, Peter foremost in her mind. Her fingers crawled towards her center, feeling those sensations that had lain dormant for so long.

**He took a deep breath for courage, peeled aside the crotch of her panties and flicked her swollen clit with his tongue. Her whole body jerked at the sudden contact and a choked "oh" left her mouth. The reaction urged him on, and he batted his tongue against her clit, his efforts slowly building in speed. He couldn't believe he had his head between Kimber's legs, couldn't believe he now knew how her cunt tasted, how she sounded when she groaned in pleasure. His cock throbbed to the thought of her climaxing because of him.**

Olivia was liquid hot magma by this time, the images of Peter and his agile tongue scorched on her brain permanently. Her fingers were now at her soaking center, stroking the fire. As she rubbed her swollen nub, the book long abandoned, her other hand teased her peaked nipple, eliciting a purr from her that could rival any cat.

Her fingers worked her core expertly, images of Peter and his fingers, hands and mouth helping her in her task. Her breathing slowed, making sure that all of her blood rushed to her engorged center, as her pleasure heightened. Olivia's left hand moved from one breast to the other, tweaking her nipple once again. The way her body was echoing the sensations coursing through it, reverberated in the moan that divulged itself from her starved lips.

Olivia's fingers moved over her folds, making sure that every inch was surveyed, she wanted no area untouched. Her toes curled as her body writhed, her hips bucked and her heart pounded harder and fiercer than ever before. Olivia's challenge was half way there; she needed to go all the way if she were to fulfill her assignment completely. With a lick of her lips, she brought her right hand to her mouth and sucked her middle and ring finger into her mouth. Bathing both digits in her saliva, she sketched her way down her trembling, heat sensitive body to her awaiting nucleus.

Olivia slowly pushed her two fingers inside of her as images of Peter and his talented fingers fogged her brain. A moan escaped her lips in the form of Peter's name, loud and lust filled. Her fingers were like supercharged volts of electricity, with every thrust she became phosphorescent. Faster and faster her fingers moved in and out of her as her other hand masterfully, albeit a little roughly, pleasured her nub.

Olivia's body and mind were so far gone that all the ambient sounds around her disappeared and all she could hear was the deep moans of Peter's name on her lips. Her body was burning from the outside in; her skin was glistening with the fine sheen of sweat that formed on it. Her legs started to quake, the familiar stirrings growing closer and closer to their goal. Olivia wanted to prolong the feeling, it had been so long and she needed more relief, more passion…more Peter.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The sound of their hotel door opening and closing fell on Olivia's deaf ears, her moans all that filled the air surrounding her. Peter sauntered back into their joint room, the money he had won from the unsuspecting gullible participants of the poker game, weighing heavy in his jeans pocket. Upon entering the room further he heard a sound that was puzzling to him. As he moved closer to the balcony, he heard his name murmured in such a way that it stopped him cold.

His body froze, his mind raced and his heart pounded. He knew that sound, he knew the sound that emanated from the balcony and he couldn't believe it. Once his legs were able to move again he crept up to the curtain and camouflaged his body. His eyes focused in on the most exquisite sight witnessed in any universe, Olivia Dunham naked and moaning his name while she pleasured herself to the point of oblivion. Peter's brain exploded right then and there, his genius became mush and his cock became rock hard.

He wanted to help her, wanted to push her hand aside and have his naughty way with her, but he didn't, instead he watched. He spied her with such a fixation that it bordered on perversion. He watched the devotion she paid to her body, the dazzling way her fingers maneuvered in and out of her sinful core. The way her skin glowed and the bouquet that was uniquely hers filled the air around him. She was hungry with her ministrations, building and building to a shattering crescendo that melted her completely, Peter's name the last thing on her sated lips.

Watching her cum was possibly the most erotic, sexiest, most intoxicating thing Peter has ever witnessed in his adult life. Grateful that her eyes remained closed the whole time, Peter composed himself and headed for the door again.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Shutting the door silently behind him, Peter's body was twitching from the visceral reaction to Olivia's pleasure soaked undertaking. He took a very deep and hopefully cleansing breath, psyched himself out and headed back into their shared room.

Olivia's composure was back to normal, better than normal it was heavenly. Stella was right, she felt the world and all its debilitating stresses utterly gone, vanquished to the bowels of hell where they belong. With her Sarong neatly tied again around her satisfied body, she yawned and closed her eyes again. She heard the door open and Peter's voice waft through the dusk air, her senses alert as she picked up the book and started to "read" again.

"Walter, I told you that there is no threat of a volcano erupting while we are here," he reassured his worried father.

Peter hoped that the fake phone call he was on would sound as authentic as it could possibly be for Olivia's sake. As he made his way to the balcony again, the images of her naked, ravishing body vibrating with pleasure flickered, like images on a movie screen, through his brain.

"Walter I assure you Olivia and I are perfectly safe. If there is any threat whatsoever, we will be the first ones off the island, I promise," he said as he rolled his eyes towards Olivia.

Olivia chuckled as Peter finished the imaginary conversation with his father. Peter bid adieu to Walter and clicked his phone off as he leaned against the edge of the sliding glass door facing out to the balcony.

"So how was the game? Did you clean them out?" Olivia asked with a certain lightness in her tone.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't make too many friends tonight…I went easy on Mark, though, told him I'd leave him with some money for the honeymoon," Peter chuckled as he pulled out the wad of money from his pocket.

"How very chivalrous of you to leave them some pence," Olivia teased.

"How about you, did you relax and enjoy your book," Peter asked almost blushing.

"Oh yes, it is a very pleasurable book," Olivia retorted "I really, really enjoyed it," Olivia confessed with a sly smile across her face.

"That's great to hear. I am glad you were able to get some satisfaction out of your alone time," Peter almost chocked on that statement.

"I am gonna jump in the shower. I haven't eaten yet, are you hungry?" Peter asked.

"Famished," Olivia answered with ardor.

"Great, as soon as I am done, we'll head out to grab dinner, okay?" Peter asked as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting," she replied.

Peter smiled at her one last time before he shut the bathroom door, turned on the water and let the steam consume him. Meanwhile, Olivia closed her eyes, finally letting her body, mind and soul bask in the afterglow of the wonderful adventure she took herself on. She made one final mental note; remember to thank Stella for her assignment and with that she blissfully fell asleep.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well friends, I hope that didn't disappoint. I think it is the shortest chapter so far, but I am hoping it will be enjoyed by all. Please remember to leave a review (include your twitter name if I don't know it) and don't forget to watch Fringe.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my friends. I have finally found the time and the muse again to sit down and write another chapter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the great reviews, favorites and follows that this story has gotten, I am most appreciative.

Remember this story is an M rated story…and believe me this chapter will be worth it (hopefully). All mistakes are mine...unbetaed

I do not own ANYTHING Fringe related…one can only hope. All other characters are of my creation. Lines from Welcome to Westfield are used.

I do not own ANYTHING from the movie Reckless, wish I did…scorching hot smut scenes. Added that Peter wears a St. Christopher's medal (from a scene in Reckless)

A/N: _Italics mean inner thoughts_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The past few days had been interesting, to say the least, for Peter and Olivia, mostly for Peter. His genius brain seemed hell-bent on torturing him with the images of Olivia's naked body vibrating with pleasure. His mind bombarded his psyche with those images so often that to look at her had become unbearable.

What made it worse was there was a guy in the wedding party, who just happened to take a fancy to Olivia. Jake Taylor happened to be Mark's best friend and best man; they had known each other since high school. Jake rivaled Peter in every way, he was charming, handsome, really smart and had money, lots and lots of money. Olivia didn't care too much about the money part, but she did seem to be having fun with this Jake fella.

Peter watched in horror as he sat across the table from them at yet another pre-wedding dinner that Rachel insisted on forcing on everyone. It was just his bad luck to always be sat directly across from them. It gave Peter no comfort that this guy was basically his equal and available. Peter observed as Jake caressed Olivia's bare shoulder, the beautiful lavender strapless dress she wore accentuating her tanned skin. He stared as Olivia giggled and playfully slapped Jake's shoulder at something he said.

Peter was in agony as he witnessed throughout the course of the dinners the blatant flirting and whispering that those two partook in openly. Peter couldn't help be confused especially after he and Olivia were getting along great when they took Ella to The Bishop Museum that he discovered. He loved the fact that a patron had complimented him on how 'beautiful your wife and daughter are and how happy you look'. Peter didn't bother to correct the stranger, but just smiled and thanked them for the compliment.

Peter was regaled to sitting next to Mark's favorite Aunt Ruth, a feisty woman who was never afraid to tell it like it was. Peter did have fun talking with her and hearing all the stories about her youth and the wild things she did 'back in her day'. Peter had a bird's-eye view of the table; he had the purposeful task of also picking fights with Jake about a number of topics that they wholly disagreed on. Jake was just as smart as Peter, but wildly opposite.

The one thing, though, that Peter did have an advantage over Jake was that Peter could hold his liquor. Jake on the other hand had a hard time keeping up with Olivia, surely a flaw that would cost him later no doubt. Peter was none too pleased by the way Jake's behavior changed when he finally did get inebriated, he seemed to get sloppy and that resulted in him being a little rough with Olivia.

That concerned Peter greatly. Yes, Olivia was the one with the gun, she was the one that could definitely drop Jake like a sack of potatoes, but he also knew how hurt Olivia could get, not just physically, but psychologically and emotionally and that enraged Peter the most.

Olivia and Peter argued about Jake's exploits, argued about how much Peter hated Jake's actions towards Olivia and that he had no right to man handle her and that she should tell him to stop. Olivia had made the irritating point that she could handle herself and that it was none of Peter's business. He shouldn't concern himself with her; he should just stick to flirting with the women that seem to glom onto him when he smiled. That detail, of no matter where they went, women constantly flocked to Peter did not go unnoticed by Olivia. Women, in her opinion, that were far more beautiful and superior to her in every way. It solidified the reality to Olivia that Peter would never be hers, her love would stay unrequited and so when Jake came along, she gratefully accepted his advances.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The Hawaiian air on this particular night was such that the humidity was masked by the gorgeous scent of flowers wafting through the air. Rachel's wedding was in two days and this was the last dinner they would all have together before things got really crazy. Peter and Olivia had barely spoken to each other, their fights escalated to the point of no return…or so they thought.

It wasn't because they didn't care about each other; on the contrary the opposite was true. It cut Peter so deeply to see Olivia being affectionate and impish with another man. He desperately wanted to feel that way with Olivia, feel her hands on him and Peter wanted to take full advantage of her gorgeous tanned skin. It killed him to see her hold Jake's hand and caress his cheek. What happened next nearly made Peter come undone.

"My god, it's a beautiful night," Olivia said to Jake, a light airy tone in her voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jake countered as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Couldn't think of something more original, could ya Jake?" Peter remarked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Peter, why don't you mind your own business," Olivia spat back at him.

"Ignore him, sweetheart, come on let's dance," Jake said to Olivia as he pulled her from her seat to the dance floor.

_You smug bastard, how dare you call her sweetheart!_ Peter thought as he clenched his jaw so tight he feared it would snap.

Peter watched with disdain and anger as the song 'Sway' a song he used to love, was played by the house band at the hotel. Peter focused on the way Jake's hands slithered around Olivia's waist or the way Olivia embraced Jake in a tight hug, letting Jake guide them through the song. Peter noticed just how close their bodies were to each other, how Jake's eyes languidly traced Olivia's body, a smirk on his face. Peter couldn't help but feel the intensity that Olivia looked at Jake, with her green eyes full of affection and maybe a hint of something else.

It nearly killed Peter when Jake twirled Olivia around the dance floor, with every turn brought her body tighter and tighter to his. He could see something in Jake's eyes, something that Peter knew would be the final nail in his coffin, his undoing not far behind. Peter spotted Jake kiss Olivia, kiss her in a way that left her breathless. He saw Olivia's eyes take a few seconds to open again after the kiss broke. The smile on Olivia's face clear that she enjoyed the kiss more than Peter would have liked her to.

The blood running through Peter's body began to boil, began to scorch the insides of his skin so much that he had to leave. He got up and left, excused himself politely as he could to the men's room and took his acrimony out on the stall of the men's room. His fist connected a few times with the door knowing that the bruises he would incur would be nothing compared to the intolerable pain he was living in at the moment.

As Peter took out more of his pain out on the bathroom stall, Jake and Olivia's dance became more and more heated. They kissed and groped on the dance floor like teenagers at their first prom. Finally as the song ended, their bodies in motion stopped and made their way back to the table, famished and thirsty from their activities. Upon returning to the table, his aggravation duly subsided; Peter composed himself and sat down as if nothing had transpired.

Olivia and Jake both took turns feeding each other, much to the chagrin of Peter and his proximity to them making the pang worse than it already was. Jake had taken it upon himself to order whiskey for both he and Olivia since he felt that he could now somehow, miraculously handle his liquor like a man. Peter knew that disaster was just on its way, when Jake's mood quickly turned after the whiskey, followed by glass after glass of wine, was consumed. Jake began to slur his words and his hands started grabbing at Olivia in a way that left marks on her flawless skin.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

As the dinner ended and the rest of the table made their way back to their respective rooms, Olivia helped Jake back to his room, with Peter not far behind. Olivia had the burden of lugging him with slow and careful steps back to his room, the smell of alcohol coming from Jake in waves.

Olivia noticed Peter following them and glared at him with daggers that could have pierced his very soul, if not for the fact that he needed to know that she was okay. Peter knows what happens when men like Jake can't hold their liquor, he knows how they can become aggressive toward people, women especially. Peter hung back and spied from a distance as Olivia fumbled with Jake and finding his room key. Jake's hand grabbed a hold of Olivia's as she rummaged through his pockets and placed them strategically on his crotch, "Is this what you are looking for?" Jake asked slurring every syllable out of his mouth.

"Jake, behave yourself, please. You are drunk, I am just trying to get you in your room," Olivia scolded him as she yanked her hand away in disgust.

"I knew you wanted to fuck me, no woman can resist me," he said as he forcibly kissed Olivia.

Peter almost lurched forward in Olivia's defense, but something stopped him. He knew that if he tried to help Olivia, he would be making matters worse, so he just stayed hidden and waited until the storm subsided. He fingered the St. Christopher medal around his neck hoping that some of the protection it provided would somehow reach Olivia. Olivia's body tensed as she pried herself away from Jake once the door was opened to his room. Soon she disappeared into the room and immerged about ten minutes later, the beautiful dress she wore ripped and scratches on her arms. There was no doubt in Peter's mind that Jake wanted something that Olivia refused to give him and he got violent with her. Peter's body became incensed as he chased after Olivia, determined to find out what exactly happened.

As luck would have it Jake's room happened to be on the same floor as Peter and Olivia's room, opposite sides of the hall but same floor. As Olivia made her way back to their room, Peter sprinted after her and confronted her.

"Olivia, what the hell happened?" Peter demanded to know as he grabbed her arm.

"Peter, let go of me," Olivia warned, fury in her eyes.

"No. I will NOT let go of you until you tell me what the hell that bastard did to you," Peter pleaded with her, his brow furrowed.

"None of your business, Peter, just leave me alone!" Olivia shouted at him as she jerked her arm from his grasp.

Speeding up her stride, Olivia's legs took her closer and closer to their shared shelter. Peter's resistance to being blown off outweighed his worry for her as it spurred him after her again.

"Olivia, dammit, don't walk away from me! I asked you a question. Stop being the stubborn martyr and fucking tell me what happened. Don't shut me out like you usually do, talk to me!" he shouted after her as he approached her from behind.

Stopping abruptly about a foot from their door, she turned to face him. The look in her eyes was like a knife in his side. He could see the pain and hurt that lay behind them, the same hurt he saw with the betrayal that John inflicted on her. He knew that something must have happened in those ten minutes that made her retreat like that. It vexed him to his core to see her like that.

Those eyes staring back at him made something in him shift, he stared back at her his worry distinct. Olivia noticed the change in him, noticed that despite his anger, he did care about her; he did feel for her and perhaps just maybe something more. She had also had enough of their arguing over the last few days to just give up. She took a deep breath and finally asked the question that; unbeknownst to her would be the turning point in their relationship.

"I am tired of arguing with you, Peter, I don't want to do this anymore," Olivia stated the defeat in her tone was strong.

"Olivia, please…" Peter started to say when she interrupted him.

"What do you want from me, Peter, please tell me," she screamed at him.

"YOU! I WANT YOU OLIVIA! Okay?! There I said it! Are you happy now?!" Peter yelled at her his frustration manifesting itself in his tense body.

Olivia stood there astounded, her ears burning from the words that blitzed her auditory senses. _He said he wants me, good god how could I have been so blind! _She thought to herself as she lunged her body towards his and kissed him fiercely.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia's body being pressed against Peter's was a whole new sensation for both, but one that they soon took full advantage of. Breaking the kiss, Peter looked at Olivia's sparkling green eyes and smiled, that smile that he reserved only for her. Olivia's eyes mirrored back the love that was illuminating Peter's blue eyes and kissed him again, the way she had always wanted to kiss him.

Peter broke the kiss as he opened their hotel door, guiding Olivia to their destiny. Once fully into the room, Olivia made haste and ordered her hands to strip Peter of his confining clothing, while Peter did the same to her. Peter's hands slid over her beautifully tanned arms, his fingers disturbed the fresh scratches that Jake inflicted. Her hiss against his lips, made his body react to his cause of pain to her.

"Oh, god, Livia, I'm sorry," Peter said with genuine remorse in his tone.

"Don't worry about that, just shut up and kiss me," she ordered him with a kiss.

Peter was reluctant at first, not wanting to cause her anymore pain, but in the fight between pleasure and reality, pleasure bested reality with a one-two punch. Peter's brain was firing on all cylinders notably when he felt his back connect with the bed. His shirt was off and his pants unbuttoned, Olivia's all but bra clad body meandered down Peter's bare chest, kissing each inch of skin that quavered and hissed under her burning lips.

Peter watched Olivia, he watched her with such want that his entire body was electric, his skin began to twitch and tingle with every kiss. He watched as she skillfully removed his pants and then stopped, a devilish smirk perched on her sublime lips. Her bottom lip became trapped between her teeth as she gradually divested Peter's last remaining shield of manhood.

A small gasp left her lips as she gazed at Peter in all his glory, completely dazzled by what he had to offer her. His body had no qualms about how he felt, his ardor was unmistakable, he wanted her and she had no question, she obliged.

Famished beyond recollection, Olivia's devotion consumed Peter whole. She boldly lavished in him and made sure that every inch was satisfied. Peter's brain ceased to work as he clutched her golden locks and let his fingers absorb the intensity. Olivia's mouth spoke silent soliloquies to Peter as she vanquished him completely. Faster and faster Olivia worked to just the apex of oblivion before she released him and coasted back up his scintillated body.

Kissing his chest and pinning his arms beside him, she asked "I love you. Do you love me?"

"I do," Peter answered as he slowly kissed her.

"Then tell me. I want to hear you say it," Olivia commanded lovingly.

"I love you," Peter whispered as his lips captured hers in a perfect kiss.

The kiss continued as Olivia's lips made their way to Peter's pulse points and finally to his left shoulder. Olivia's lips formed into a smirk when she dexterously moved to the night table drawer and withdrew a condom. Peter watched this action fascinated that she could be so fluid in her actions. He was in awe as she grabbed the condom, opened it and slipped it on his throbbing member without breaking the kiss she had enveloped him in.

"Damn you are good!" Peter declared the grin growing wide upon his face.

"Just you wait, you ain't seen nothing yet!" she informed him the same grin on her face.

Her lips teased his as she grappled with his sizeable endowment and enshrouded him deep within her. A shutter waved over both of them as Olivia took a moment to habituate to him. Peter felt her tighten around him as he searched her eyes with concern. Olivia guaranteed him with a bawdy kiss that she was okay, in fact she was euphoric and slowly sat up, her hands immediately spreading across his chest.

Peter's hands went instinctively to her hips as she undulated with provocative motions that Peter's hips synchronized instinctual with hers. Their rhythm amplified so much that Peter was about to lose control, he needed to halt the flux or he would surely unravel.

Peter grabbed Olivia's hips "Stop! Stop! Don't move," Peter begged.

"What?" Olivia questioned, her body burning with desire.

"I just wanna stay inside you like this forever. Don't move. We can get people to bring us food, you know every once in a while. We can stay like this for the rest of our lives. Okay" Peter stated as Olivia leered at him.

Olivia leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss as he mumbled "Okay?" against her kiss.

"God, you feel so good!" Olivia purred as she rode his hips.

Peter's hand slipped to her breast as her hand found its way to his St. Christopher medal and rubbed it between her fingers.

Peter noticed her gesture and took off his necklace and put it around Olivia's neck, "This will keep you safe when I can't," he assured as he kissed her collar-bone.

She prized that necklace as if it were the Holy Grail and kissed Peter fiercely, the love she has for him all-consuming. Peter took that as a sign and turned Olivia on her back, his weight being held up by his arms. Olivia loved that Peter was naked on top of her as he pulsated within her.

His arms lowered his weight to her tantalizing body that upon contact his skin set ablaze and he moaned loudly. Olivia's grunt and moan provoked Peter to thrust himself to her innermost depths, to her center, her essence her primitive origin. With Peter tucked inside of her, Olivia's legs enfettered his hips as he expertly thrust hypersonically over and over until Olivia's body, brain and soul careened out of control.

Rapture, excitement, frenzy and dedication to each other resonated off the walls of the hotel room as the exquisite act of their lovemaking reached the pinnacle of desire and both quaked as their ferocious abandon exhausted them fully.

Peter's body strummed with happiness as he inhaled the perfume of Olivia's love floating through his nostrils. Olivia's chest heaved and pitched her breath not quite in her body, but slowly returning to her. Peter scanned her eyes to make sure she was okay, a smile forming on her lips as a reassurance.

A small chuckle escaped Peter's lips as he rolled to Olivia's side and procured her unyielding to him, never for one second letting her go.

"Definitely worth the wait," Peter confessed happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Bishop," she said lightheartedly.

"I did more than enjoy myself, I out did myself," Peter praised.

Olivia giggled as she snuggled up to his chest and said "Ego much"

"Not with you. Never with you, I promise," Peter confided with absolute conviction.

"Glad to hear it," Olivia murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

As Peter felt her body ebb toward sleep, he kissed her head and whispered "I love you, Livia," and wandered himself toward dream land.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well friends, that concludes Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Please do not forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello fellow Fringe friends! Even though our beloved show ended, I am glad we all have fan fiction to keep it alive and well.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It means a lot; I appreciate it more than you know. Thanks to all my followers who have been patiently waiting for this update. I hope it was worth the wait.

Again and always this chapter is rated M…smut is always a must in my stories! Some violence will be a part of this chapter as well.

I own nothing Fringe related. That pleasure has never been mine! All other characters are of my own creation.

There is a line from a previous episode (the name of which escapes me!).

This chapter is dedicated to Lyn ( runpaceyrun)…she was my 100th review! Hope you like it my friend!

This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N: _Italics mean inner thoughts_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

As the sound of the ocean wafted into the dimly lit room, Peter awoke to a warm sensation. At first he thought it was the sun trying to barge into the room through the curtains, but then he realized what it was. That warmth was a body, not just any body, but Olivia's naked, tanned, gorgeous, sensuous body. He smiled to himself as he remembered the amazing night they had and was content and relieved that it wasn't a dream. Slowly removing her arm that was draped across his stomach, Peter sat up and stretched. His body a little sore from the vigorous act he so happily participated in the night before.

He watched as Olivia turned in her sleep mumbling something that he could have sworn was the word "love" on her lips. Smirking to himself, he headed to the curtains and finally gave permission to the sun to enter the room.

Drinking in the sunlight that had illuminated the dimly lit room, Peter smiled contently he knew that it would be a beautiful day, in more ways than one. He allowed the sun to acquaint itself with his naked body, feeling the amazing rays caress his heated flesh. He turned and watched Olivia's reaction to the sunlight streaming into the room with a turn of her head away from it. Chuckling to himself, he made his way back to their shared bed as he picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Good Morning, this is Room 225, I'd like to order the deluxe breakfast, please" Peter announced as his stomach faintly growled.

"Oh and can you add a large plate of strawberries, with whipped cream and a bottle of Champagne as well?" he asked, hoping that it would be too much to ask.

As he listened to his order being read back to him, he smiled a devilish grin, knowing that the strawberries and whipped cream will come in handy this morning.

"Thanks, how long will that be? 25 minutes, great, Mahalo," Peter said as he hung up the phone.

Olivia stirred again, this time she spread her arms out across the bed as if she were waiting for an invisible embrace. Peter looked down at her and frowned as the red scratches Jake inflicted on her were still very much present. It made Peter angry to know that she was hurt and he couldn't stop it from happening. Even though Peter was unable to stop the incident last night, he'd be damned if he didn't teach Jake a lesson for hurting the woman he loved.

Peter leaned over her, kissed her bare shoulder and her cheek taking in the reaction her body had to his kiss. A smile gracing her face even though her eyes remained closed.

"Livia, I ordered us some breakfast, it should be here in 25 minutes. I have to take care of something, I'll be back soon, okay," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay," Olivia mumbled "hurry back," her sleep addled voice commanded.

"I will be back before you know it," Peter reassured her dutifully.

Getting up to get some clothes on, Olivia spied on Peter in all his naked glory. Her one open eye indulged in the delicious sight of Peter Bishop's naked body, toned and tanned. His naked body that was sweat soaked and gyrating on top of her last night. That gorgeous, tight, taut ass that she so lovingly, albeit a little roughly, dug her nails into last night as she came around him. A little smirk danced on her face as she giggled faintly into the pillow upon remembering what transpired.

"See something you like, Dunham?" Peter said as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt.

"Just something I have wanted for a long time and finally have," she answered him, curling up in the bed sheets.

"Well, just so you know, you can have this anytime, anywhere," Peter said as he gestured to his body, with an amused look on his face.

"Don't think I won't take you up on that offer, Bishop," Olivia replied with conviction in her voice.

"I hope you do, many, many, many times!" Peter insisted.

Olivia giggled again as she stretched her resplendent body, the sheet that was covering her falling away and revealing her enticing breasts. It took all the self-control Peter had not to consume them again. He had a task that he needed to take care of and he didn't want any distractions.

"I'll be back in about in about 15 minutes okay?" Peter said to her while he put his shoes on.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Olivia said as she pulled the rest of the sheet away thus exposing her entire naked body to him.

Peter's self-control was holding on by a thread as he strode toward the door, not looking back at the goddess he left on the bed in all her intoxicating glory. As he closed the hotel door behind him, he shook off the feelings that were rising in his body. He needed to be in another kind of head space, not one of lustful, wanton feelings. Heading down the hall, Peter psyched himself up to face Jake.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Pounding on Jake's door Peter's blood was racing through him, his heart beating fiercely within his chest. His breathing became shallow as he heard the door unbolt and open in front of him.

"What the hell?" Jake questioned as Peter intruded into his room slamming him against the wall.

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you hurt Olivia like that?" Peter screamed at him, his hand firmly clamped around Jake's neck.

Jake struggled against Peter's grip, trying to get him to release his hold on him. Peter's eyes were on fire, the hatred he had for this man almost burned right through him. Jake finally was able to get Peter to release him as he pushed him away from him. Peter fell backwards, but quickly regained his footing and lunged after Jake again.

Jake swung at Peter, to no avail; Peter blocked his swing and countered it with one of his own. The fight continued, with Jake in a weakened state, still very much hung over from the night before. Peter punched him a few more times until Jake was a crumpled mess on the floor and Peter's hand was throbbing from the contact of flesh on flesh.

"You touch her again and I will kill you," Peter warned, malevolence dripping from his mouth, inches from Jake's bruised body.

Jake could feel the disgust Peter had for him coming off of him in waves and flinched when Peter issued his warning. Watching Peter exit his room, Jake coughed and wheezed as he let out a painful sob, knowing that he deserved every punch that Peter inflicted on him.

Peter's body was on an adrenaline high and he needed to stop the throbbing in his hand. He made his way to where the ice machine was, opened it and plunged his hand into the biting cold to stop the pain. As the pain was beginning to subside, he thought about Olivia and how she would not have approved of what he did, but he didn't care. He needed to do this as much for her as well as for himself. Whether or not she liked what he did was beside the point, he did it and had no regrets.

Calming himself down, Peter headed down stairs to the gift shop where he grabbed a morning paper. Smiling at the older lady at the register, he headed back up to his room, his task completed for the time being. He wanted nothing more than to take a shower and get the scum that Jake left from contact with him off his body as soon as possible.

As Peter rode back up to his room in the elevator, his mind started flashing images of Olivia's glorious naked body waiting for him again. He smiled to himself and thought _how did I get so lucky? She is mine now! Don't fuck it up Bishop!_ He warned himself as he made his way back to the awaiting arms of his newly found lover.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

When Peter entered the room again, the bed was empty, but the balcony door was open. Peter stopped himself for a moment before he went to join her, remembering the last time he saw her on the balcony and what she was doing. A hunger entered Peter's body as the thoughts dashed through his sex soaked brain. Finally getting a grip on his lust, he joined Olivia on the balcony.

Pulling back the curtains, Peter slipped onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Olivia's silken robe clad body. Inhaling her essence, he kissed her neck in several places, before finally resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Olivia asked as she felt Peter tighten his grip around her.

"More beautiful than I have ever seen any morning, especially today," Peter answered.

"Why today?" Olivia asked a little clueless.

"Because, I finally have the woman I love here with me in my arms. What more could I want?" Peter said as Olivia leaned into him a little more.

"I can't believe it took me so long to finally realize it," she said, a little shame in her voice.

"Hey, that's the past. What matters now is the future…our future, okay" Peter said with an understanding tone in his voice, as he turned her around in his arms.

Olivia smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant. She hoped that he was right, that there would be a future for them once they got back to Boston. She had hoped that this relationship wouldn't be the same as the one she had with John or Lucas. She hoped that Peter was the one that she was destined to be with. She just wanted happiness in her life, for once.

Peter hugged her and kissed her forehead "As much as I'd love to stay out here on the balcony, I need a shower," he said as he released Olivia from his arms.

Peter headed back into the room and to the bathroom with Olivia not far behind.

"I'll be out soon. Hopefully by that time breakfast will be here," he informed her as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Olivia heard the shower turn on and giggled, she knew that as soon as breakfast came, she would join him in the shower. The thought of Peter all wet and clean made her body dizzy with pleasure. The thoughts of the naughty things she would do to him and he to her in the shower crept up on her and made her blush. Olivia surprised herself, she had never had carnal thoughts about her boyfriend's ever, and Peter was the first man to bring those out in her.

Peter was the first man to let Olivia be who she really is, to not judge her and just love her and all her faults. It made Olivia happy that she had found a man who not only understood perfectly her damaged past, but had one similar to her own. Peter knew what Olivia went through in her life, he was damaged as well and he knew the pain and loss that she had lived through.

A knock came to startle Olivia out of her introspection that she jumped a little. Laughing at the little jump, she headed to the door and welcomed the amazing breakfast into the room. The cart that the youngish bell boy wheeled in was spectacular. Everything she wanted and more was arranged attractively on the massive cart. She thought of Walter and how he would be over the moon with all this delectable food at his fingertips. She chuckled at the thought of Walter consuming every last morsel like a fiend.

"Good Morning, miss, breakfast as you ordered," the bell boy chimed.

"Thanks so much! It looks amazing!" Olivia answered with a giddy tone.

Olivia noticed that the young bell boy was eyeing her. He had a look of a teenager that was discovering girls for the first time. She noticed his name tag on his neatly pressed shirt, **TYLER **in bold letters blared at her. She innocently smiled at him and leaned over the tray to sign the check, revealing a little bit of herself through her robe. It was just a slight view of her cleavage, but she knew it would make the Tyler's day.

"I left a nice tip on there for you," Olivia informed him as she handed him the check presenter with a flirty smile.

"Oh, thank you, miss. I appreciate it," Tyler answered as he took the check from her. "Is there anything else I can do for you, miss?" he asked somewhat innocently.

"No, thank you so much, I am very satisfied," Olivia teased as she showed Tyler to the door.

"Well, if you do need anything else…" Tyler started to say.

"Oh, believe me I will call. Thanks again, Tyler. Have a great day," she teased as she put her hand on his arm.

"Have a nice day," he mimicked as he turned around and left down the hall.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The strawberries and whipped cream were the first things that caught Olivia's eye on the tray. She smirked at them, because she knew what Peter had in mind when he ordered them, he may be a genius, but he is still a man. She decided to be bold and grabbed one of the strawberries and headed to the bathroom and the gorgeous naked man that occupied it.

Opening the door, the steam enveloped her in an almost ghost like manner. It swirled around her making her body hot and slightly damp. With the strawberry in her hand, she called out to Peter.

"Breakfast is here and it looks delicious," she purred as she approached the shower door.

Peter stuck his wet head out of the door and rubbed the water out of his eyes, so he could see the woman with the beautiful voice.

"How delicious?" he asked, with a mirthful smile on his wet face.

"Here, taste," she said as she offered him the strawberry.

Peter took a bite of the strawberry and licked his lips in pleasure, smiling back at her he said "You're right, it is good, but I have tasted something better," Peter confessed, the smile growing wider.

Puzzled Olivia asked "What did you taste that could possibly be better than this?" taking a bite of the red fruit.

Peter reached out his arm and grabbed Olivia by the waist and drew her closer to his wet body that was already half out of the steaming shower, "You. You are the best taste in the world," Peter stated as he managed to pull her into the shower with him.

"Peter!" Olivia squealed as her robe got wet and she quickly shed it and threw it outside the shower door.

"What? You would have joined me in here eventually, I just sped up the process," he said matter-of-factly.

"You are a bad boy. That is my favorite robe!" she scolded as the water cascaded down her body.

"I must be punished then," Peter asked of her as he kissed her deeply.

Breaking from the passionate kiss, Olivia grinned at him and moved him aside so she could monopolize the steady stream of hot water that Peter seemed to be hogging.

As she ran her hands through her wet hair and let the water skim over her face, she felt Peter's eyes on her. He had a look of utter happiness on his face, his goofy smile a mystery to her.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

Peter stood in front of her in awe. He had seen her almost naked before in the lab when she had to go into the tank. He saw her with the insanely hot red bikini she wore when they went to the beach together with Ella. He partially saw her naked body quaking in ravishing pleasure on the balcony, even though he was obstructed, and so was she. He saw her naked last night in bed while they made love, her body undulating above him, but his eyes transfixed on her face. Even pulling back the sheet on their shared bed, revealed her body, but not all of it, all those times he only saw glimpses or shadows or certain parts of her stunning body. Here and now he had the chance to really look at her in all her devastating beauty.

He gazed at her body, wet and tanned, gazed at how incredibly beautiful she was because of how simple she was. Olivia was the kind of woman to rarely gets dressed up instead opting for light makeup and maybe, if you are lucky, a nice hairdo. Otherwise you take her as she is, natural to the core, simple and yet the most beautiful woman Peter has ever seen. Every scar, every freckle, every inch of her tantalizing body was here for him, to touch, to kiss, to caress and to love.

Blinking the water out of her face, she looked at Peter with innocence in her eyes and asked him again "What?"

Stepping closer to her wet body, he cupped her face and said "You take my breath away, Olivia" kissing her passionately to prove his point. Olivia wrapped her arms around Peter as he lifted her up and pinned her to the tiled wall. A small yelp left her lips as her heated body met the cold tile and she wrapped her legs around Peter. She looked at Peter again and saw the storm in his eyes. The storm that she knew would dominate her the moment his lips met hers again.

His kiss was a tornado, a blazing frenzy that took Olivia by surprise, and literally left her breathless. Peter was wicked and ferocious with his kiss, he wanted to make sure that Olivia's soul felt the power of his love, the undeniable passion he felt for her and the depths he would go for the woman he loved.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia clung to Peter as his body pressed her up against the tiled wall. She could feel his muscles, every sinewy part of his body melding with hers as the water cloaked both of them. Peter's assault ceased on Olivia's now swollen mouth as he stared at her, flushed, wet and ready.

"Do you trust me?" he asked questioningly.

"With my life," she answered with conviction, kissing him passionately to punctuate her answer.

"Good," he said as he untangled her legs from him, smiled cheekily and said "now turn around."

Olivia turned around so that her front was facing the wall. She could feel Peter's hot breath on the nape of her neck as he slid his hands around her waist and moved his hands down toward her pulsing center.

Peter's lips on her neck were in tandem with his fingers, sliding down her body and finally ending at her core. Peter knew that there was no going back, once this intimacy happened, it was full throttle. He slowly slipped a finger inside Olivia, feeling her muscles tense and then relax as he slipped another one in. Her breath was shallow, her body tingling and her mind blown. Peter was giving her pleasure like she had never experienced. She clenched her muscles again giving him the unspoken permission to charge forward.

Olivia's body responded to Peter's attentions with fury, she bucked her hips forward and tried gripping the wet tiles, but failed. She raised her arms and searched for Peter's head, her neck back and eyes closed. Her arms finally reached their intended and drew him into a kiss, as her body became almost dead weight from the pleasure. Breaking the kiss, her body was twisted in such a manner that it almost became painful. Peter could see that in her eyes among the passion and decided to stop.

Turning her around again to face him, he kissed her forehead and turned off the shower. Stepping out of the shower with Olivia's hand in his, he wordlessly led her back to their bed. Still dripping wet, Olivia shivered a bit but knew that Peter would soon be setting her ablaze again. Seeing the glorious tray of food that she described earlier, Peter grinned a grin that he never had in his life. That genius brain of his knew that this would be the best "meal" he would ever have in his life.

Olivia saw the grin on his face and raised an eyebrow, she followed his gaze to the plate of strawberries and watched as Peter grabbed the plate and set it on the bed. Kissing her again, he slowly pushed her back onto the bed, her wet body glistening. Before Peter joined her on the bed, he looked at her again. Looked at this woman who for so long has wanted to be loved, who needed to be loved and who deserved to be loved. He knew that he wasn't worthy of her love, but proved it over and over. He would do everything to make sure that she knew his heart's desire.

Peter crawled on top of Olivia, his arms holding his weight, kissed her and grabbed a strawberry. He bit into it and moved his body to the side of Olivia, so he could work his magic and put his plan in motion. With the strawberry in hand, he ran it over her lips and watched as the fruit stained her lips ever so slightly. Peter kissed those lips and tasted the fruit mixed with the divine taste of the woman he loved. Olivia giggled at his actions, she knew what he had in mind and she was willing to be the "plate" for his feast.

Tracing the berry down Olivia's body, he watched her react. Watched her take a berry from the tray and bite into it with such sensuality that Peter almost choked. He swirled the berry around her already delicious nipples and devoured them, tweaking the bud ever so gently.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Moving down her body, the red hue blushing her skin and leaving a trail for Peter to follow, he finally found his quest, his destiny, and his reason for living. He moved up to kiss her one last time, before his adventure began. He wanted to taste those lips before his meal started and he would be busy for a while. Olivia smiled at him, she knew what he had in mind and gave him the permission to excavate her cave. Kissing down her body, he arrived at her Venus mound, his face lit up and he knelt on the floor and worshipped at the altar that is Olivia. He gave thanks to whatever deity would have him for the feast he was about to rejoice in.

Taking her legs and kissing her thighs, Peter slung her left leg over his shoulder. Olivia watched him with bated breath, watched as he looked one final time at her before he sunk in. With a deep breath and a plan in his head Peter battled forward. With a soft stroke of his tongue to her sweetest part, Olivia comes undone, her bated breath is gone, her body electric and her mind blank. Peter's focus was on Olivia and only Olivia, her pleasure was his destiny, her pleasure was his quest and he will journey towards that quest with a warrior's heart. The tremor that rushed through Olivia's body was joyous and Peter felt it. He felt every breath, every quiver, and every muscle in her magnetic body.

Peter reached for a berry again, bit into the flesh and ran it over her mound, making sure that every sensual inch of Olivia's center was bathed in the sweet, tart juice of the red fruit. Then Peter struck, like lightning touching down with a million volts of electricity, he sucked. Sucked as if poisonous venom were in her veins and he was her only salvation. The tartness of the berry mingled with Olivia's unique taste, made Peter silently weep. He was here, in his heaven, at his altar, sacrificing himself to his goddess and reaping the rewards. He made a vow then and there to himself that he would be hers forever if she would have him. Olivia, hissed and moaned, growled and grunted, sighed and giggled. She was in a place beyond heaven, a place where bliss was seated and firmly planted in nirvana.

Peter's devotion to her was fierce, his actions louder than ten thousand sonic booms, his ministrations perfection. Olivia's body responded to his sweet torture with squeals and growls and with her fingers through his hair.

"Fingers," Olivia mumbled as her delirium reached a peak.

Peter knew what she meant and obliged her, slipping a finger inside her whilst his mouth and tongue were still buried within her folds. His finger ever so gently tapped at the wall of her core, sending Olivia into oblivion. As his finger slipped in and out and his tongue flicking her bud, it proved too much for Olivia, her legs quivered around him as she knew what was happening to her body. Peter felt the signals and captured her again and again, pitched forward in his quest to find the Promised Land. His frenzy was evident in his attention to detail, his attention to Olivia and her incredible pleasure.

"Peter-r-r-r-r" she growled as her inner muscles clenched around him.

He was relentless, not letting up for a second, he wanted her to crash and burn, wanted her to let go, wanted her to allow herself the immense happiness that she so much deserves. His mouth was tingling, his tongue swollen from the incredibly gluttony binge he gorged himself on.

Olivia was powerless, helpless and out of control and she loved it. She wanted to feel more, feel him, and kiss him, cum with him.

"You, now!" Olivia commanded as she pulled Peter up her body.

Entering her swiftly, Peter kissed her fiercely, letting her taste her on his ravaged lips. She pulled him in tighter to her body and kissed him back with such veracity that he almost lost his balance on top of her. Thrusting into her with such acceleration that he thought she would be crushed into dust if he continued. Adjusting his angle slightly, he clutched her leg again and rested it on his shoulder. Pummeling his way through the forest of Olivia at full speed made him breathless and fearless. He knew that she would not run away from him but run full force with him. She made sure that she had a firm grip on him before she thrust with him in tandem. She wanted to make sure that Peter lost control before she did.

She clamped her muscles around Peter so tightly that he had to thrust harder and deeper into her to release them. Her plan was working, he was feeling the stirrings, the ecstasy that would soon follow. Engulfed with Olivia around him, her lips on his chest and shoulders nipping at the sweat sheened flesh, he finally melted inside of her. His body rippled complete in her depths, as Olivia reverberated with him and her sweet release, untamed and eager purged itself around Peter.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Spent, sated and feeling bewitched, Peter kissed the sweaty, blond head of his lover as they lay interlaced.

"Wow, that was…wow," Peter said as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Yeah it was definitely wow," Olivia replied a bit sleepy.

Breathing together, Olivia felt and overwhelming sense of love, she almost couldn't tolerate it.

"Peter, remember when you asked me if I trusted you and I said with my life?"

"Yeah" curiosity lacing his tone.

"What I really meant to say is that I trusted you with my heart. It hasn't been easy for me to open myself up to love someone. I have always felt unworthy and that I didn't deserve to be loved. Until you, I never thought that I could feel this happy, this peaceful, and this free in my life. Thank you, thank you for loving me."

Peter was floored, how could he respond to this confession of love, this confession of heart?

"Olivia, never doubt how much I love you, and if I have to prove it every day, then I will. I love you completely, shamelessly, passionately and eternally. Never forget that, okay?" he said to her as he looked at her face with tears in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Peter agreed and kissed her sweetly.

As her stomach growled, she giggled "I guess that's our cue, I am starving!

"I am, too!" Peter says as he gets up from the bed.

Grabbing the champagne, popped the cork and pouring two glasses, Peter raised his glass and declares "Here's to us, here's to love and here's to forever"

Olivia giggled at the cheesy but sincere toast, clinked her glass with his and downed the champagne.

"Let's eat!" Peter declared as he poured himself another glass, kissed Olivia and dug in.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well, fans, I hope that was worth the long wait! Again, thanks for your patience and please remember to drop me a review!


End file.
